I Like You A Lot More Than Lisanna, Lucy
by FuzzyPeachz
Summary: Lucy is jealous, Natsu explain! "I wanted us to be more than best friends!" ONE SHOT! My friend and I, iLikeCookies12 are having a competition, I have to make 35 one-shots, and she has to make a 13 chapter story, and it's up to you guys to vote for your favourite, once we're done uploading, I'm going to have a poll on my wall, you guys can vote, so please keep updated! 6 out of 35


**Hey guys! Me and my friend, iLikeCookies12 are having a competition, she has to make a story of 13 chapters and 5 one-shots, 1,500 words minimum for the chapters and 1,000 for one-shots, and I have to make 35 one-shots, 1,000 words minimum. Once we finish all of our stories, we'll make a poll and see which is better; hers or mine, so please keep reading my one-shots and her 13 chapter story! And look out for our poll! Anyways, this is 6th out of 35.**

**~:~**

Lucy POV

Great, another day with Natsu talking with Lisanna, ignoring me, not talking to me, at least the rest of the guild still talks to me, right? I mean, I'm not completely alone, so I should be happy. Yeah, I'm happy! Oh, just forget it Lucy, you know you're not happy, you're crush for 1 year has moved on with his former crush, but it's not that I hate Lisanna, it's just I'm…jealous, what happened to all those times Natsu would come over? What happened to the goofy grin he would always give me? I feel…lonely, he still talks to me, but only a little, he doesn't talk to me as much, I know I'm being selfish, but he could at least talk to me more. I look over to Natsu and see he's alone, good! Now I have a chance to talk to him and maybe confess my feelings!

"Hey Natsu! Can you come over later so we can have a talk?" I say trying not to show my sadness

"Okay, but why can't we talk now?" He asks with a questioning look on his face

"Because it's sort of…private" I say blushing a little, NO! Lucy! Don't blush now!

"Sure..?" He says then I walk away

**~Time skip to Lucy's house~**

"So Luce, what do you want to talk about" He asks

"Well, I just wanted to ask…do you…perhaps by any chance…hate me?" I ask shyly looking away trying to avoid eye contact

"Why would you ask that?" He asks me with a shocked expression on his face

"Well because we were-"

"Wait what do you mean 'were'?" He asked with a hint of anger..?

"Well I just assumed that you didn't want to be-"

"What do you mean 'assumed that you didn't want to be'?" He asks with a look of anger and shocked on his face, definitely anger.

"Well, ever since Lisanna came back you haven't talked to me as much as you used to, and I sort of miss the old times"

"What do you mean old times? It's still the same as it used to be…"

"Yeah, but now, all you do is talk to Lisanna, you barely talk to me now, if you want to replace me with Lisanna-"

"Replace you with Lisanna? Lucy, what are you talking about?"

"Well, obviously you like Lisanna more than me, it's-"

"What makes you say that?" He asked curiously, anger building up inside of me

"Well, first you don't talk to me as much as you did before and second, we barely go on missions anymore, so it's fine if I leave our 'team' so Lisanna can take my place and we can all be buddy-buddy, right?"

"No, it's not fine." He said sternly, I started to walk to the kitchen "I like you a lot more than Lisanna, Lucy." I froze in my place

"Then how come you don't talk to me?" I said

"Because! I thought- I thought you didn't like me, like the way that I liked you, so I tried to forget you, but of course that never worked" He sad with a sad tone

"Natsu- I-"I sobbed, why didn't he tell me?

"I should probably go, I have to feed Happy" He said sadly

"Wait!" I yelled, he froze "I like you a lot too, I've liked you ever since the mission in Erigor" I yelled, trying desperately in his place

"You have?" He asked shocked

"Yes I have! And when you kept talking to Lisanna more than me, I started getting jealous, and gave you more space because I saw that she made you happier than I did. "

I said trying to hold in the sobs, eventually I went from shaking to silent sobs then to even louder sobs, there was a pregnant pause

"Lucy, the only reason I did that was because…was because I wasn't sure about your feelings for me, I wanted us to be more than best friends! I wanted to be there when you cried, I want to be there when you're happy, especially when you're happy because of me, the most important thing is that I want to be the reason you smile in the morning all through the day, I want to be the reason you live, because you're already the reason why I live my life" He said with a determined look, I blush

"Natsu I-"

"Lucy, you're the love of my life, if every one in the world turns their back on you, I'll be the one to be by your side all day and all night, I'll always be with you no matter what, whenever you're in trouble I'll always be there, but I know that you'll never be in trouble because my girl is strong" He says with a thumbs up and a goofy grin, I blush

"Since when was I your girl?" I ask furiously, faking my happiness

"You don't want to be my girl?" He asked shocked

"No, I don't" I said sternly, trying not to laugh

"Oh, okay": He says then walks away, I run and jump on his back

"Of course I want to be your girl, do you know how long I've been waiting to be your girlfriend? It took you long enough!"

"Sorry Luce, I guess Mira was right, I am dense, hehehe" He says scratching the back of his head

"But you have to promise me one thing okay? _Boyfriend?_" I say emphasizing the word boyfriend

"Okay, what is it, _girlfriend?_" he says winking at me

"Well, you can talk to Lisanna, but don't try anything with her okay?" I say

"Oh, is someone jealous?" He says wrapping his arms around me

"Yes, I am, what would you do if I hugged Gray or Loke like this?" I ask smiling, I feel him tense up

"I would kick their ass!"

"Exactly, that's what I would do, but I would probably warn her first. Except, I don't think Lisanna would do that, I think she likes Bixlow…" I said, wondering in my train of thoughts, when Natsu came closer to my face

"You're so cute" he said then he kissed me. .EVER!

**THE END!**


End file.
